Choco-Warrior (3.5e Class)
Choco-Warrior When chocobos must fight... Making a Choco-Warrior Choco-Warriors are the tanks, the damage-dealers, the physical combatants of a party. They are on the front lines. Please see the discussion for an explanation of the following Abilities: Strength is the most important ability score, then dexterity and constitution. Alignment: Usually neutral, like a normal chocobo, but with a tendency towards lawful. Any alignment. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features Chocobos are master of running, jumping, and pecking in combat, and Choco-Warriors use this to their advantage. All of the following are class features of the Choco-Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Choco-Warriors are proficient with all Simple and Martial Chocobo Weaponry, as well as Chocobo Shields, including Chocobo Tower Shields. : At 1st level, a choco-warrior gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st-level character gets. The choco-warrior gains an additional bonus feat at 4th level and every four fighter levels thereafter (8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th). These bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as fighter bonus feats. A choco-warrior must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. A choco-warrior is not limited to the list of fighter bonus feats when choosing these feats. (Ex): A choco-warrior may strike with a flurry of pecks at the expense of accuracy. When doing so, he may make one extra attack in a round at her highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a –2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. The resulting modified base attack bonuses are shown in the Flurry of Beaks Attack Bonus column on Table: The Choco-Warrior. This penalty applies for 1 round, so it also affects attacks of opportunity the choco-warrior might make before her next action. A choco-warrior must use a full attack action to strike with a flurry of beaks. When using flurry of beaks, a choco-warrior may attack only with his natural weapons or with special chocobo flurry weapons (yet to be created). He may attack with natural weapons and special chocobo flurry weapons interchangeably as desired. When using weapons as part of a flurry of blows, a choco-warrior applies his Strength bonus (not Str bonus × 1-1/2 or ×1/2) to his damage rolls for all successful attacks, whether he wields a weapon in one or both wings. The choco-warrior can’t use any weapon other than a special chocobo flurry weapon as part of a flurry of beaks. (Ex): When a choco-warrior reaches 2nd level, they learn to make a jumping strike to deal extra damage or gain an advantage by striking from above. By making a jump check against the target's AC, the choco-warrior can add a bonus to either his attack bonus or his damage, based on his level. At level two, this bonus can be +1 to attack or +1d6 to damage, increasing by 1 and 1d6 respectively every sixth level thereafter (8th, 14th, and 20th). The decision on whether to add the bonus to attack or to damage is made before the jump check. (Ex): At 6th level, a choco-warrior gains the ability to charge in situations where others cannot. He may charge over difficult terrain that normally slows movement. Depending on the circumstance, he may still need to make appropriate checks to successfully move over the terrain. In addition, the choco-warrior may change direction once during a charge. (Ex): A 9th level choco-warrior can release a might wark-cry during a charge, inspiring his allies to resist fear and do more damage. When a choco-warrior makes a charge, he has the option to make it an inspiring charge. For the round following the choco-warrior's inspiring charge, all his allies have a +5 morale bonus to attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws against fear. (Ex): When a choco-warrior reaches 11th level, his flurry of beaks ability improves. In addition to the standard single extra attack he gets from flurry of beaks, he gets a second extra attack at his full base attack bonus with all attacks taking a reduced penalty of -1 (instead of -2). (Ex): At 18th level, a choco-warrior's flurry of beaks ability improves again. The penalty to attacks is eliminated and any chocobo weapon may be used as part of a flurry of beaks. Epic Choco-Warrior Chocobo Leap: The choco-warrior's bonus to attack or damage from his chocobo leap ability continues to increase by +! and +1d6 respectively every sixth level after 20th. : The epic choco-warrior gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic choco-warrior bonus feats) every four levels after 20th. Epic Choco-Warrior Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Combat Archery, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Distant Shot, Energy Resistance, Epic Endurance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Exceptional Deflection, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Manyshot, Improved Stunning Fist, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Infinite Deflection, Instant Reload, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Reflect Arrows, Spellcasting Harrier, Storm of Throws, Superior Initiative, Swarm of Arrows, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. In addition to the feats on this list, the choco-warrior may treat any feat designated as a Fighter Bonus Feat, but not listed here, as being on his bonus feat list. Chocobo Choco-Warrior Starting Package Weapons: Beak-claw. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (Beak). Bonus Feats: Power Attack if Strength is more that 13, otherwise Improved Initiative. Gear: Scale mail barding, feed, water sack. Gold: 4 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Chocobo